


Одна дорожная история

by Rashiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Джеку понравилось сбегать из дома на чужой машине.





	Одна дорожная история

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл.  
> Написано на писательский флешмоб по ключам «рулетка, звёзды, глинтвейн, автострада, балет».

— У вас вчера было шумно, — вспоминает Джек, доставая из пачки очередную сигарету и опираясь локтем на открытое окно машины. И косится на Грега. Он всегда косится на Грега: знать его реакцию — очень важно.

Грег едва заметно морщит нос, когда Джек случайно — специально, специально он! — выдыхает в его сторону дым, но ничего не говорит — в конце концов и ему надоело читать нотации о количестве выкуриваемых сигарет и об убитом здоровье. Джек мысленно засчитывает себе победу и довольно ухмыляется: не каждый день получается в чём-то уделать Грега — мистера Я-Здесь-Самый-Правильный.

— Мать разрешила Кристи ходить на балет, а та устроила в честь этого пижамную вечеринку. Ничего такого, — Грег пожимает плечами. Он и в самом деле не видит ничего такого в нормальной и правильной семье, где все друг друга уважают и любят. Не то что Джек.

Он снова выдыхает дым в салон машины и говорит немного невпопад:

— Хотел бы я иметь младшую сестрёнку. — На самом деле нет, но Джеку хочется хоть как-то стать ближе к Грегу. Маленькая ложь — не ложь. Особенно если об этом никто не узнает.

— Правда? — Грег выглядит озадаченным и даже чуть поворачивает голову, искоса взглянув на Джека. — Мне всегда казалось, что тебе нравится быть единственным ребёнком в семье.

Неловкое молчание можно резать ножом, и Джек не знает, что сказать. Слова, всегда вертящиеся на языке, словно сдувает ветром, когда оказывается, что Грег, неуклюжий и прямолинейный Грег, бревно и детина Грег, — настолько проницательный.

«Что ещё ты знаешь обо мне, Грег?» — хочется спросить Джеку, но вместо этого озвучивает другую назойливую мысль:

— Почему ты поехал со мной?

Грег, сбежавший из дома, — это нонсенс. Грег, взявший тачку отца, — инопланетянин. Грег, сбежавший из дома на тачке отца вместе с ним, Джеком, — воистину сумасшедший!

Грег никогда раньше не поддерживал начинаний Джека, не поддавался на «слабо» и споры, не пил много: стаканчик разведённого глинта на вечер — шутка, что ли?.. Но Грег всегда был в поле зрения Джека — слишком непонятный, чтобы просто так проигнорировать.

Грег не отвечает на заданный вопрос — пожалуй, впервые. Он долго молча разглядывает дорогу, словно это не автострада, а неизведанная лесная тропа. Они проезжают пару десятков миль, прежде чем Грег решает наконец ответить:

— Это похоже на русскую рулетку.

Джек удивлённо переводит на него взгляд и роняет пепел на обшивку сиденья. Поспешно смахивает рукой, надеясь, что Грег не заметит, — и ошарашенно переспрашивает:

— Рулетку? Вот дурак.

Но это действительно похоже на русскую рулетку — Джек это отчётливо понимает, когда на первой же стоянке при мотеле их пытается обобрать пара бомжеватого вида придурков с незаряженным пистолетом. Джек тогда радуется, что знает основы рукопашки. И что Грег такой шкаф.

И на следующий день, когда их зажимает между двумя фурами, они выживают лишь чудом. Джека долго тошнит на обочине, а Грег просто сидит в машине, вцепившись в руль. Той ночью они никуда не заезжают, а спят на заднем сиденье под своими же куртками, уткнувшись друг в друга.

Джек рад — по-своему, конечно же — этому сумасшествию, но никак не может понять, зачем всё это Грегу. Тот не вписывается в развязную дорожную жизнь со своим домашним видом, своей хорошестью и правильностью. Джеку хочется испачкать его, изменить, а через секунду уже — взять и не отпускать. Потому что с Грегом спокойно.

Спокойно, как ни с кем раньше не бывало. Спокойно в любых ситуациях.

Когда у них под проливным дождём пробивает колесо и машину бросает в сторону, Джек лишь вцепляется в кресло — чтобы не вылететь. Он уверен: всё будет в порядке — через день, через два, через неделю и даже через месяц.

Джеку нравится такая жизнь, нравится колесить по стране, нравится быть свободным. И нравится Грег рядом. Может быть, он скажет ему об этом вслух. Может быть, даже завтра, когда проснётся.

— Джонни! — слышит Джек сквозь сон. — Джонни, ты вернулся!

Он сонно моргает, пытаясь понять, где находится и почему ему чудится голос матери, которой тут даже при большом её желании быть не может.

— Ох, Грегори! — продолжает причитать мать где-то рядом. — Я так рада, что ты присмотрел за моим мальчиком!

Джек кривится от этого лицемерия, когда до него доходит смысл сказанного.

— Это было не сложно, миссис Смит.

Джеку даже не надо открывать глаза, чтобы представить, как Грег улыбается своей чёртовой добренькой улыбочкой — рад услужить, помочь. А, может, и подработать.

Сколько ему, чёрт побери, заплатили за эту слежку? За то, чтобы вернуть блудного сына домой?!

Сон уходит в одно мгновение, и Джек, злой и помятый, одним прыжком выскакивает из машины — с одной целью: выбить правду.

— Какого хера? — зло шипит он, сгребая Грега за ворот рубашки — чёртов правильный мальчик даже в бега ездит при параде. — Что это за херня?!

— Джонни! — ахает позади мать, но Джеку сейчас не до неё и не до собственного сквернословия. Он, блядь, душу выпотрошил перед этим ублюдком, а тот... тот просто его выгуливал по просьбе матери!

— Урод, — зло выплёвывает Джек и с силой толкает Грега. — Ты следил за мной. Весело обсуждать с мамочкой всё, что было? — он издевательски кривится, а потом обмякает, словно из него весь воздух выпустили разом. Сплёвывает на неровно подстриженный газон и уходит в дом, с силой захлопывая дверь.

К чёрту это всё: и мать, и её слежку. И чёртового предателя Грега.

Ночью Джек ворочается с боку на бок и никак не может заснуть — неделя рядом с Грегом не выходит из памяти. Нельзя так хорошо притворяться. Или можно? Он бы не смог. А если Грег может, то и хуй с ним.

Яркий свет от мобильника заставляет сощуриться. Половина третьего. Кто бы подумал, что в постели спится гораздо хуже, чем в машине — на заднем сиденье, где вместо подушки чужой бок? Джек чертыхается и заталкивает мобильник обратно — не время разводить сопли.

Через полчаса Джек удивляется самому себе, когда втихую открывает окно и съезжает по черепице до выступающей ветки дерева. И замирает на мгновение: звёзд на небе полно — совсем как совсем как в те ночи, которые они с Грегом провели в дороге. Незваные воспоминания снова злят и заставляют выругаться сквозь зубы. Рано поддаваться сентиментальным соплям, когда есть способ позлить одновременно и мать, и Грега.

Джеку понравилось сбегать из дома на чужой машине. А надзор... не так уж он и плох, если его можно совмещать с неплохой, но сомнительной компанией.


End file.
